


Another Twist

by QueenHopeTheirin



Series: Just a Twist [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Anders - Freeform, Dom Cullen Rutherford, Double Penetration, F/M, Lube, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has blown up the Chantry, Cullen is mad.  Maybe this could all be resolved with a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Twist

          The door slamming caught Maggie’s attention.  She knew from the footsteps it was Cullen.  He had a way of entering the house that commanded attention.  He had not been over since Anders blew up the Chantry; it was overdue.  Cullen a devout man at heart most likely needed the time to gather his thoughts.

It had been a month since the Templars knelt at her feet in gratitude.  Anders did not speak to her for two of those weeks choosing to live in her mother’s old room, not that Maggie minded.  She still couldn’t close her eyes without seeing Anders sitting in front of her, the knife inches from his back.

Maggie considered taking his life for the lives he ended. After the explosion she stood behind him with a knife in her hand, a thrust and done.  How dare Anders cause so much chaos in the city she made her home! Maggie spent years cleaning up the streets; the guard was useless before Aveline joined them. Despite the need to make him pay, she let him live in exchange for making it right.

           Anders had not left the house since they limped back after the final battle in the Gallows.  Maggie made him fight for the Templars, he was the reason the mages turned to blood magic. He had to help fix it.

           “Anders!” Cullen called out from the Foyer.

           Maggie cringed hoping she could calm Cullen’s anger.  Cullen’s blonde curly hair ruffled more than usual.  His face red, his body tense, and Maker, he had been drinking, but wasn’t drunk.  The faint aroma of  single grain alcohol followed him.

           Maggie’s hand reached for his bare arm.  He did not wear his armor to her home.  His shirt sleeves rolled up, his powerful forearms and fists clenched.  Cullen turned at her touch.

“You will not stop me,” Cullen insisted.  His eyes swept over her and then started over, “I will make him pay for those he killed.”

“Cullen, we both know you couldn’t hurt him.”  Maggie’s voice a soothing tone.

Cullen stormed up the stairs and threw her bedroom door open.  Maggie rolled her eyes. It had been more than a month since Anders spent any real time in her room.  When Cullen opened the room that had been her mother’s Maggie tensed.  Anders liked that room because she still hated to enter it.

Maggie stood outside the door and braced herself to enter the room when Cullen came out with Anders.  Cullen had Anders’ arm behind the mage’s back.  Anders was cursing the Templar as he led the taller man to Maggie’s room.

“Andraste’s knicker weasels! Let me go.” Anders cried out once he was standing near the bed.

“Why Anders? You agreed the innocent were to be left out of your war.” Cullen growled out as he released Anders arm.

Anders hung his head, Maggie wanted to hold him, but Cullen held out an arm preventing her intervention.

“How long have you been ignoring Maggie?” Cullen accused Anders.

“You have not been here either.” Anders shot back.

“I agreed to stay away until things settled, instead you blew up a building. Anders, I should take you and make you tranquil according to my vows to the Templars.”  Cullen turned and rubbed his neck.

Maggie tried to interfere again but Cullen glared at her and she backed away from him.

The threat made Justice angry. Anders began to glow.  With a practiced hand Cullen used dispelled magic and spoke to the spirit, “Stay away before I decide to fulfill my duty.”

Justice faded and Anders spoke, “Justice insisted I follow through. He took over at times.  I won’t sleep with Maggie and lie to her.”

Cullen groaned and stood straight. “Anders, lift your robes and lean over the bed.”

Anders did as he was told, the fear on his face obvious.  “Cullen… no,” she stepped forward.

Cullen glared at her again as he lifted his hand and with steady swing his hand landed with a thwack on Anders ass.  When he lifted his hand Cullen repeated the action.  Anders groaned as Cullen spanked his ass again.  He never hit the same place twice, red handprints blossomed over Anders bottom.

With a final swing Cullen backed off, his whole body relaxed, and he shook his hand as if shaking off the sting.  Maggie wondered if she should admit how turned on she was by Cullen’s control.  Anders stood and before she could form a sentence had Cullen pinned against the wall.

Anders’ lips found Cullen’s and Maggie realized she was not the only one who enjoyed the spanking too much.

“Why do you keep doubting me Anders?”  Cullen growled pushing Anders away and walking to Maggie, “And you, did you believe I’d use him without consent?”

Maggie shook her head, ashamed of her fear. “I am sorry Cullen.”

Cullen leaned in and she met his lips.  A shiver spread through her as he kissed her.  It was slow and loving.  He pulled away as if to talk but then with a sigh kissed her again.  Maggie realized he was loosening her clothing as he kissed her.

Cullen stripped Maggie of her clothing.  Anders stepped closer but Cullen held out his hand. “You can watch, but you may not touch yourself or join in until I say.”

Anders nodded, his arms crossed his chest, and he leaned against the wall.  Maggie moaned as Cullen turned back to her. Everything he did was so Anders could watch.  Maggie clung to Cullen as he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

He was an excellent lover, the day on the cliffs flashed in her mind. He couldn’t mention the brothel.  He told her he had a lover since then. She was kind to him, and he was kind to her. She arched against him as he continued to torment her.

Cullen pulled away again.  Maggie wanted to cry until she noticed he was stripping himself.  She helped him with his pants. A thick hard cock sprung up as his pants fell to the floor.  Cullen sat on her bed and pulled her to him. His index finger probed her heat.

Maggie moaned as he added his middle finger, she knew he wanted to be sure she was ready for him.  When he pulled his fingers away she followed his lead.  He lifted her onto his lap so her legs spread over his.  He closed his legs and instructed her to stand. A moment later he guided her, sliding into her.  Maggie moaned as they both faced Anders who was still standing against the wall.

“Take off your robes,” Cullen told Anders, taking a breath as he guided Maggie along his shaft.

Anders complied as Cullen kissed Maggie’s neck.  Maggie loved every moment that Cullen teased both her and Anders.  When Cullen’s hand dipped between her legs and found her clit while still controlling the tempo of their thrusts Anders moaned for the first time.  His erection now uncovered Maggie longed to touch it, to lick it.

Cullen held her across her chest with one arm, his other hand circling her clit.  He paused for a moment. Maggie moved as much as he allowed but faltered when Cullen spoke.

“My hand hurts from spanking your ass, you should finish her with your tongue, nothing else.”  Cullen pulled his hand from her clit.

           Anders nodded and knelt between their legs.  First she felt his breath on her and then she moaned as his tongue massaged her clit and Cullen sped up his thrusts. Anders made the most of his instructions.  Slurping noises followed as she grew wetter from the stimulation. Maggie had been alone for months and now, now she was complete.  A gasp and then her body gave way.  The waves of orgasm washed through her, Cullen and Anders both slowed as her clit pulsed under Anders tongue.

           Maggie groaned as Cullen lifted her off him.  Anders remained between the Templar’s legs. Cullen nodded at Anders and Maggie felt the muscles in her pussy clench as Anders’ mouth closed over Cullen’s length.

           Maggie sighed as Cullen ran his fingers through Anders’ hair removing the ponytail he wore.  Cullen’s other hand drew her closer until her lips met Cullen’s again.  Anders and Cullen had done this before, but it always surprised her as Cullen did not care for men.  He admitted he didn’t want to be a bottom.  Anders preferred it that way so Maggie went along with it.

           Maggie heard Anders sputter as Cullen’s breath grew shaky, and then with a roar Cullen bucked against the mage's face.  Maggie licked at Cullen’s nipples as he found release. Anders moved away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

           Maggie moved, so she was resting against her pillows and Cullen joined her. “Are you too tired to help Anders? Should we make him take care of it himself?”

           Maggie shook her head, “I want…”

           Cullen smirked and rolled to the far nightstand that held a bottle of Ativan lube and a couple of phallic toys.  He grabbed the lube, leaving the rest in the drawer. Maggie turned over and Cullen drizzled the lube between her cheeks.

           Maggie relaxed as Cullen’s finger probed her bottom, first to the first joint of his index finger, and then the second.  It took work to not tense up as he prepared her for Anders.  Anders stood by, patient as Cullen added more lube and another finger to her. Maggie rocked back against Cullen’s hand.  More lube and a third finger. Maggie begged for more, Cullen pulled his hand away handing the lube to Anders and smacked her ass.

           “Cullen, I want…”  Maggie started again and moaned in relief as he went to his back and pulled her on top of him.  Maggie pressed herself over his hard cock.  She waited for Anders to enter her.

           Cullen nodded at Anders and she felt him behind her, pressing himself into her.  Anders allowed her to adjust to his size until both men filled her.  Once in, slow steady. Once out, same steady motion. Cullen remained still as Anders moved, and then they switched.

           Maggie tried to move but Cullen wrapped his arms around her. When Anders could ease in and out he leaned over her shoulder and kissed Cullen.  Maggie groaned as the men strained to reach each other.  They both moved their body, first Cullen out, Anders in, Maggie relished the attention.  She cried out as both men broke free of their kiss and moved to opposite shoulders.

           “Oh Maker yes,” Maggie cried out as the three of them found a rhythm that had her begging for more.

           Both men cried out her name against her shoulder, against her neck. Both men took an earlobe between their teeth and tugged as Maggie pleaded for them to go harder.  Cullen obliged, and then Anders joined him.

           Maggie sobbed as the men pushed her to the brink, Anders, left untouched finished first.  Followed by Maggie who found herself pressed into the bed as soon as Anders left her, his body trembling.  Cullen pinned her arms when another small orgasm peaked and he collapsed on top of her calling out her name.

           Anders stood and went to the wash basin, warming the water with a wave of his hand.  He washed himself off and then brought back a cloth each to the lovers on the bed.  Cullen washed himself off as Anders took care of Maggie.

           Cullen found his favorite spot on the bed. Maggie rolled so her head was on his shoulder.  Anders tossed the used cloths into the basin and joined the couple in bed.

           “If you blow up another Chantry I cannot promise it will end this way,” Cullen said relaxed.

           Anders flinched, “I won’t.”

           “Maggie this bed is too comfortable.” Cullen sighed.

           “I am sorry I neglected you,” Anders said kissing her shoulder.

           “I wonder if I will need to knock when you become Viscount next month.” Cullen chuckled and Maggie hit him.

           “No hitting, you’re too tired.”  Cullen laughed pulling her closer.

           Cullen left before the sun rose.  They managed to squeeze in another round in the wee hours of morning, but he had to be back before the guard change.  Maggie was sore, Anders offered to heal her, but she liked the ache and declined.  What would happen the next time they got together?  Maggie couldn’t wait.


End file.
